Can't Go Wrong
by Susushi-san
Summary: Dos personas conviviendo en un mismo ser


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A**: dedicado a mi pequeña Meimei.

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo) y Ooc.

Can't Go Wrong

Time

El humo del cigarrillo fácilmente pasaba por un suspiro mientras que el frio que le hacía tiritar amenazaba con enfermarle. Una calada más a su cigarrillo que poco a poco se desvanecía una lástima si lo pensaba ya que era el último de la cajetilla.

—No deberías fumar— murmuro una voz a su espalda mientras sentía como algo frio lo atravesaba.

— Estoy seguro que este será mi último cigarrillo — murmuro mientras que el dolor anestesiaba el frio que invadía su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién soy? —pregunto su agresor algo burlón.

Escuchar aquel tono de voz lo alerto sin embargo estaba cansado de escapar.

— ¿puedo equivocarme? —gimió mientras caía arrodillado sobre la nieve que cubría el pavimento y se lamentaba de no haber pensado antes de tomar todas aquellas decisiones de su no muy distante pasado.

—Es imposible esta vez no puedes equivocarte—susurro su agresor sobre su oído mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

Cuanto daría por ser abrazado por aquel cuerpo pero con aquella otra personalidad.

—Entonces tal y como un acertijo al que tarde le encontrare respuesta te responderé—exclamo cansado mientras que el viento arrastraba el perfume de rosas típico en su agresor.

—este no es el momento para darle vueltas a esto Naruto ¿Quién soy? —Murmuro su agresor mientras lo soltaba y lo rodeaba para dale la cara — ¿Quién soy? —pregunto de nuevo algo desquiciada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—eres la sombra que se confunde con el brillo del sol, eres la parte mala que aparenta ser diferente.

El rostro de ella se encontraba contraído y en sus ojos plateados se evidenciaba la furia que su respuesta había ocasionado. Sus labios enrojecidos por el frio temblaban nerviosos mientras que sus manos resguardadas por un par de guantes negros empuñaban enojadas el ensangrentado metal que lo había atravesado minutos atrás.

Time

—Jamás podemos conocer a nuestra otra mitad complementa menté — escucho como ella rugió violenta mientras lo atravesaba nuevamente con aquel cuchillo.

Que irónico aquello parecía sacado de una novela, pensó frustrado mientras observaba como aquella concurrida calle se encontraba completamente solitaria esa noche.

—Veré tu alma partir esta noche y aun así la parte masoquista de mi corazón insiste en amarte—murmuro ella algo enojada mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba de un lado a otro.

En aquel momento el solo atino a gemir aturdido mientras veía a lo lejos como la larga cabellera azabache de ella se mecía suavemente al compás del viento.

¿Por qué era ella?

Sintiendo su cuerpo desvanecerse se dejó caer sobre la nieve que hacia un par de minutos teñía su pureza con el rojo carmesí que salía precipitado de su cuerpo.

No quería hablar.

No quería mirarla.

No a ella.

Personalities

Mismos ojos , misma cabellera azabache misma, piel blanca pero diferente aroma.

La Hinata de rosas era aquella a la que le había jurado lealtad y a quien le había prometido su corazón mientras que la Hinata de cerezos sin quererlo se había trasformado en la pasión y la locura de su corazón. Una Timidez y paciencia la otra pasión y fuego.

A diferencia de las historias llenas de clichés su corazón había anclado con la Hinata de cerezos aquella que aparentaba ser el camino oscuro. Dejándole a su mente el remordimiento de abandonar a la Hinata de rosas aquella dulce criatura que solo existía en la ficción.

Day

Su cuerpo congelado anestesiaba el dolor que minutos atrás había sentido mientras que preocupado por la actitud de ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba en riesgo en aquel momento. Tenía que hacerla despertar, tenía que salvar aquella parte que amaba y lo que llevaba dentro de sí.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto curioso mientras la miraba caminando lejos de él.

—Por qué es lugar perfecto para verte partir, aquí te conocí, aquí te bese por primera vez, aquí nos juntamos era justo despedirnos aquí—murmuro ella mientras lo encaraba nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos así? —pregunto el nuevamente sintiendo que su tiempo se estaba agotando.

—Más que una larga vida deseaba el amor inagotable de alguien, creí haberlo encontrado pero como la visión distorsionada de un espejo empañado por el vapor que puede cambiar con el pasar de tu mano descubrí que aquello era simple ficción.

—Yo aún te amo—sonrió nostálgico mientras serraba sus ojos y sonreía al recordar los buenos tiempos

—Tú no me amas, no de la manera que yo soñé—murmuro ella rencorosa.

—el amor cuando es verdadero demuestra que los sueños son solo una visión exagerada de la realidad.

—Valla manera de morir ¿Qué ahora por ser filosofo te dejan entrar en el cielo? —murmuro ella irónica mientras la sentía caminar asía él.

—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de gloria—susurro mientras ahogaba un gemido, ella definitivamente se estaba vengando, pensó aturdido mientras sentía como ella pisaba su herida furiosamente.

Reality

Tonto e inocente esas eran las palabras que lo definían, había conocido a las dos pero tarde se había enterado de la verdad.

No existían dos Hinata solo había una llena de inseguridades y miedos. En aquella Amy convergían dos personalidades totalmente diferentes de lo que aparentaban.

—Adiós —susurro sonriente Hinata mientras lo atravesaba nuevamente.

—Te amo— murmuro débil mientras sentía que las fuerzas se desvanecían de su cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo—escucho débilmente que ella murmuraba mientras caía inconsciente sobre él.

—Siento haber llegado tarde— escucho como murmuraba Sakura mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

—No hay nada de lo que debas sentirte culpable ya que siempre tuviste la razón, estar con ella solo terminaría con mi vida.

—Es propio de ti ser un terco no —sonrió Sakura amargamente mientras levantaba a Hinata del suelo y la cargaba en brazos.

—Cuídala y cuando llegue su momento cuida a nuestro hijo— exclamo adolorido mientras tocia algo de sangre.

—Lo hare— murmuro Sakura mientras partía apresurada del aquel lugar.

Mientras la nieve cubría su cuerpo y sus energías se agotaban sonrío satisfecho al recordar que por solo unos segundos pudo ver por última vez a la Hinata que amo sinceramente.

Fin


End file.
